Conventionally, a fishing reel is provided with an anti-reverse device interposed between a reel body and a drive shaft and configured to, while permitting rotation of the drive shaft in one direction, prevent rotation thereof in the other direction (hereinafter, referred to as “reverse rotation”). In order to obtain an improved hooking capability, such an anti-reverse device is often configured to reduce play of the drive shaft in a reverse rotation direction by utilizing a wedge action of a rolling member. An anti-reverse device of a general type is provided with a switching control member (a retainer) configured to displace the rolling member in a circumferential direction so that the rolling member is prohibited from exerting a wedge action. Swiveling of the switching control member causes the drive shaft to switch between an anti-reverse state and a reversible state. In order to operate such a switching control member to swivel, for example, a fishing spinning reel is provided with a switching lever extending from a rear portion to a front side of a reel body and swingably supported to the reel body (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-58348, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-278803, and Japanese Patent No. 3494546). In such a fishing spinning reel, a cam formed at a front portion of the switching lever and a radially outward projecting part of the switching control member (hereinafter, referred to as a projecting portion) are engaged with each other, and swinging of the switching lever causes the switching control member to swivel.
According to the above-described prior art, when seen in cross section, the anti-reverse device and the switching lever have a shape in which only an engagement portion (a portion in which the projecting portion and the cam are engaged with each other) projects radially outward. This has been disadvantageous in that a substantially C-shaped dead space is generated on an outer circumferential side of the anti-reverse device, resulting in a size increase of the fishing reel.